Handphone
by Yluzel
Summary: Baekhyun menemukan sebuah ponsel distasiun. Dia bertekad mengembalikan ponsel itu langsung ke pemiliknya. ChanBaek / Oneshoot


"Akhirnya... Astaga pantatku rasanya panas sekali. Lebih lama duduk dikereta pasti pantatku sudah meledak."

Baekhyun mengunjungi neneknya di Bucheon sebagai pilihan menghabiskan masa liburan sekolah. Baekhyun memilih naik kereta daripada bus karena dia pernah hampir dilecehkan om-om mesum. Baekhyun trauma.

"Sebaiknya aku duduk saja. Minum sebentar bukan ide yang buruk."

Byun Baekhyun, namja manis dan cantik -dia benci dibilang cantik tapi faktanya memang seperti itu- menghampiri kios makanan dan membeli sekaleng soda dingin. Panas seperti ini memang paling enak minum soda.

"Aaahhhh segarnyaaaaa...!" pekik Baekhyun girang.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang dekat dengan kios. Tak banyak yang duduk disana jadi Baekhyun bisa duduk dengan leluasa. Baekhyun meminum sodanya lagi dan meringis saat soda itu seperti menggelitiki tenggorokannya.

Drrt...drrt...

Baekhyun kaget. Pantat gemuknya merasakan getaran dari kursi. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah ponsel menyala lalu mati. Getaran tadi berasal dari ponsel itu.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu lalu membuka kuncinya. Baekhyun terkejut tak ada sandi pada ponsel itu.

"Astaga. Bahkan tak ada sandi diponsel ini. Apa yang dipikirkan si pemilik itu sampai tak memakai sandi untuk keselamatan ponselnya!" Baekhyun mengomel seolah-olah pemilik ponsel itu ada didepannya.

Baekhyun fokus dengan isi ponsel itu. Baekhyun ingat ada foto dilayar kunci. Baekhyun menekan tombol kunci dua kali dan benar, ada foto seorang namja yang menunduk sambil memegang sebuah gitar.

Cukup estetik bagi Baekhyun. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa namja seperti ini-lah kira-kira pemilik ponsel ini.

"Kasihan sekali. Pasti dia mencari-cari ponsel ini."

"Mungkin aku bisa memberikannya pada satpam."

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri setelah teringat sesuatu. Lalu Baekhyun mendesis saat teringat tetangganya yang berprofesi sebagai satpam adalah orang yang tidak jujur.

"Aku tidak ikhlas jika ponsel ini berganti kepemilikan."

Baekhyun menggerutu dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya semakin imut.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun memandang ponsel itu dengan pandangan bingung. Satu sisi dia ingin pulang, tapi disatu sisi dia tak rela kalau ponsel ini tak sampai kembali kepemiliknya.

Hm perhatian sekali Baekhyun, dia bukanlah pribadi yang mudah peduli pada orang lain apalagi orang yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa.

"Aku tunggu saja, barangkali dia menelpon."

Baekhyun meminum sodanya yang masih sisa sedikit.

,

"Terima kasih, adikku sayang. Kau begitu merindukanku ya? Tumben mau menjemputku distasiun?"

Chanyeol mendesis melihat tingkah memuakkan kakaknya, Park Yoora. Chanyeol baru saja menjemput Yoora dari stasiun untuk pulang kerumah. Yoora baru saja kembali dari seminar di Busan.

"Aku menjemputmu tidak dengan cuma-cuma. Tentu ada upah yang harus kau berikan untukku."

Yoora mengedikkan bahunya tanda dia tak peduli. Dia segera masuk kekamarnya tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Chanyeol.

"Dasar nenek sihir. Jika saja ibu tak mengancam akan membanting gitarku, aku tak sudi menjemputmu." omel Chanyeol sambil meraba saku belakangnya, tiba-tiba dia melotot.

"Aku mendengarmu, Park Chanyeol. Kau mengataiku nenek sihir ya? Baiklah, aku akan menyihirmu jadi manusia karatan tanpa jodoh. Jomblo selamanya hahahahahaha!" teriak Yoora dari dalam kamar.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan ejekan Yoora. Biasanya dia akan marah apabila Yoora mengejeknya yang sampai sekarang masih jomblo. Chanyeol sibuk meraba saku-saku dicelana jeansnya. Apa yang ia cari tidak ada. Ponsel.

"Sial! Dimana benda itu?!" marah Chanyeol sampai melepas celananya agar lebih leluasa mencari ponselnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kenapa kau melepas celana disini?!" peki ibu Park setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dirinya hanya memakai boxer sebagai penutup masa depannya. Chanyeol kini sedang mengibaskan celana jeansnya berharap ponselnya jatuh dan membuatnya lega. Tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" ibu Park merebut celana jeans Chanyeol, merasa jengah dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang aneh.

"Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya hah?"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi dan menatap ibunya seperti ingin menangis. Badannya saja yang bessr tapi dia tetaplah anak bungsu di keluarga Park.

"Ibuuuuu... Ponselku hilang!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa hilang? Kau mungkin lupa menaruhnya."

"Tidak, bu. Aku ingat menaruhnya disaku celana. Dan ponselku tidak ada."

"Tidak mungkin ponselmu berjalan keluar sendiri dari saku bukan? Coba ingat-ingat lagi. Kemana saja kau tadi sebelum kau sadar ponselmu hilang?"

Chanyeol coba mengingat-ngingat. Terakhir dia sadar ponselnya hilang adalah saat dia distasiun menjemput Yoora.

"Distasiun, bu. Aku main game selama menunggu kak Yoora. Iya benar distasiun. Aku memasukkan ponselku kesaku dengan buru-buru. Pasti jatuh dikursi yang aku duduki tadi."

"Kau mau mengambilnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jaman sekarang tidak ada yang sejujur itu, Chanyeol. Aku yakin ponselmu sudah dibawa pulang oleh orang yang menemukannya. Sudahlah, ikhlaskan saja."

Chanyeol mencibir. "Aku ikhlaskan saja? Lalu aku pakai ponsel apa? Ponsel itu adalah hasil kerja kerasku menabung bahkan beberapa hari aku rela tidak makan disekolah. Seperti ibu mau membelikanku saja. Menyebalkan."

Ibu Park hanya tertawa lalu pergi kedapur meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berpikir apa yang dikatakan ibunya benar. Tidak mungkin ponselnya tak ada yang menemukan. Apalagi ponselnya tanpa sandi, buknkah itu rejeki bagi si penemu ponselnya untuk membawanya pulang? Chanyeol ingin menangis rasanya. Orang tuanya bukanlah tipe orang tua yang mau membelikan benda elektronik untuk anaknya. Chanyeol saja butuh waktu 5 bulan menabung untuk bisa membeli ponsel itu.

Tapi hati kecil Chanyeol yakin bahwa ponselnya bisa kembali padanya. Chanyeol yakin, ponselnya ada ditangan seseorang yang tak seperti bayangannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan mengikuti kata hatinya. Chanyeol kembali ke stasiun. Bisa saja Chanyeol pinjam ponsel ibu atau kakaknya untuk menghubungi ponselnya, tapi Chanyeol malas berdebat. Berdebat dengan perempuan adalah hal yang harus ia hindari.

,

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia menunggu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pemilik ponsel menelpon. Baekhyun menimang-nimang ponsel asing ditangannya.

"Aku lapar." cicitnya. Baekhyun bimbang.

"Kalau aku serahkan ke satpam, aku tak percaya satpam itu bisa dipercaya. Kalau aku telpon keluarganya, aku takut dikira pencuri. Apa aku share disosial media ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Baekhyun tak mau jadi viral atau bahkan ada yang membullynya dan mengatakan hal-hal negatif.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu sampai jam 7 malam. Kalau dia tak muncul juga, aku pulang."

Baekhyun kembali memakan snacknya. Dia benar-benar lapar.

,

Chanyeol sampai distasiun. Ia tak yakin untuk bertanya pada satpam, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol berusaha menemukan ponselnya.

"Permisi, pak."

Satpam bertubuh gemuk dan berkacamata menoleh.

"Iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya kehilangan ponsel. Apa ada seseorang yang menitipkan ponsel saya? Atau anda menemukannya sendiri atau bagaimana?"

Satpam itu hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tak beraturan. Chanyeol gugup tentu saja. Dia takut ponselnya benar-benar tak kembali.

"Tak ada penumpang yang memberi laporan menemukan ponsel. Maaf."

Chanyeol lesu. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya resah. Satpam itu menatapnya dengan iba.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Ponselmu tak akan kembali. Kau lihat jumlah manusia disini bisa bertambah kapan saja, ponselmu akan hilang begitu kau meninggalkannya bahkan hanya untuk sedetik saja."

Chanyeol meringis, lagi-lagi ada yang mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ibunya. Tapi entahlah, hati kecil Chanyeol mengatakan ponselnya masih ada disini.

"Baiklah, pak. Terima kasih."

"Lain kali lebih hati-hati ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu. Ia berniat pulang tapi lagi-lagi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk kembali ketempat dia menunggu Yoora.

Chanyeol terlalu malas perang batin, jadi Chanyeol hanya menuruti apa kata hatinya untuk kembali kekursi itu.

Chanyeol makin lesu saat melihat kursi panjang itu diduduki banyak orang. Tak mungkin dia membubarkan kerumunan manusia itu untuk mencari ponselnya.

Mata Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat seorang namja mungil yang tengah memanyunkan bibirnya. Namja itu terlihat imut. Bibirnya tipis kemerahan. Wajahnya seperti anak-anak. Putih, imut, dan mulus.

Chanyeol sadar mulai berpikir kotor, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Astaga dia lama sekali. Lama-lama aku banting ponselnya ini!" pekiknya yang bisa didengar Chanyeol yang berdiri hanya 10 meter darinya.

Yang disebelah namja itu hanya menatapnya risih. Chanyeol berpikir keras, namja itu mengatakan ponsel. Dan Chanyeol ingat, yang diduduki namja itu sebelumnya ia duduki.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol, ia menghampiri namja itu dan kini berdiri didepannya.

Namja itu, Baekhyun kaget ada namja tinggi berdiri didepannya. Baekhyun dan namja tinggi itu, Chanyeol saling menatap.

"Cantik."

"Tampan."

Keduanya bersamaan memuji dalam hati. Dan keduanya sama-sama merasakan hal aneh didada masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali sadar lalu berdehem membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari keterpanaannya.

"Emm..." Chanyeol bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Baekhyun hendak bersuara tapi ponselnya berdering nyaring. Baekhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas.

Mommy calling...

Baekhyun tanpa sadar merengek karena takut dimarahi ibunya yang sangat galak dan cerewet itu.

"Hey, Baekhyunie. Kau dimana hm? Kau tersesat atau bagaimana sampai belum pulang. Kau bilang sudah sampai distasiun. Stasiun mana hah? Stasiun arab?"

Baekhyun meringis, sejenak lupa ada Chanyeol didepannya. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan perasaan gemas. Baekhyun benar-benar imut dengan semua ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan.

"Iya, bu. Aku sudah sampai distasiun. Aku belum bisa pulang. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang siapa? Pacarmu? Sejak kapan kau punya pacar? Ibu tidak tahu."

Baekhyun mendesis kesal. Ibunya padahal tahu Baekhyun masih betah menyandang status jomblo hingga saat ini.

"Bukan, bu. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa ibu berpikir terlalu jauh begitu. Bukan pacarku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia siapa."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku menemukan ponsel distasiun. Aku menunggunya dari tadi untuk menelpon ponsel ini tapi dia tidak menelpon sampai sekarang. Aku ragu, apa aku berikan satpam atau aku bawa pulang apa bagaimana, bu? Tapi aku takut dikira pencuri kalau aku bawa pulang."

Chanyeol tentu saja mendengar dengan jelas Baekhyun mengatakan menemukan ponsel. Reflek Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang memegangi ponselnya.

Baekhyun? Tentu saja terkejut.

"Maaf. Kau menemukan ponsel? Apa kau menemukannya disini? Emm maaf, aku tak bermaksud menguping pembicaraanmu." jelas Chanyeol cepat tak ingin dikira tukang nguping.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Hingga suara cempreng ibunya berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Baekhyun, itu siapa? Suaranya berat sekali. Apa kau digoda om-om lagi?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba ngeblank.

"Baekhyunie, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol jelas mendengar ibu Baekhyun mengatakan om-om. Chanyeol tersinggung, bukan kali pertama dia dikira begitu karena suaranya ini.

"Ibu, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti."

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Chanyeol. Suara Chanyeol memang berat seperti om-om mesum dibus tapi wajah Chanyeol tak setua itu. Jadi Baekhyun bingung Chanyeol ini kategori orang baik atau bukan.

"Ada yang aku bisa aku bantu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Ia gugup ditatap intens begitu oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi mengatakan menemukan ponsel. Apa kau menemukannya disini?"

Baekhyun melotot lalu sedetik kemudian mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol makin gemas melihatnya.

"Iya, aku menemukan ponsel disini. Apa itu milikmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Apa kau bisa menunjukkan ponsel itu?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam ditangan kirinya. Chanyeol melotot lalu segera merebut ponselnya. Itu benar-benar ponselnya. Astaga, Chanyeol rasanya bahagia sekali. Dia jadi tak perlu menabung sampai merelakan jam makan siangnya lagi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Terima kasih Tuhaaaann!" pekik Chanyeol senang sambil menempelkan ponselnya dikening. Beberapa orang menatap Chanyeol aneh, Chanyeol sadar tapi ia tak peduli.

Baekhyun senang. Setidaknya Baekhyun tahu ekspresi Chanyeol tak dibuat-buat. Chanyeol memang pemilik ponsel itu. Baekhyun bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tak perlu menunggu sampai 7 malam sambil menahan lapar.

"Baiklah, aku senang ponselmu kembali lagi padamu. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Baekhyun beranjak pergi, Chanyeol segara sadar lalu mengejar Baekhyun dan menahan lengannya.

Baekhyun terkejut, ia menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Ada apa? Ponselmu tidak rusak kok. Aku menjaganya sampai kau datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Baekhyun merasa kedua pipinya memanas.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana aku bila diposisimu. Jadi aku bertekad menunggumu kembali."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan perasaan terharu. Ia tak menyangka masih ada orang baik dan jujur ditengah-tengah banyaknya kriminalitas.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu."

"Iya sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati ya."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali terkejut saat Chanyeol menahan lengannya lagi saat ia akan beranjak pergi.

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Ahh... Namamu cantik."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunduk malu. Ia rasa pipinya memanas lagi.

"Karena aku tak bisa memberimu apa-apa, apa kau mau aku antar? Kau mau pulang kan?"

Baekhyun mendongak. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan seperti itu. Aku ikhlas, sungguh."

"Baiklah, anggap saja sebagai salam kenal dariku untukku. Mau ya? Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengangguk. Tidak buruk juga diantar Chanyeol, jadi ia bisa menghemat uangnya.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?"

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun. Ia sengaja dan ia senang Baekhyun tak menolak. Chanyeol hanya ingin lama-lama bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak keberatan digandeng Chanyeol. Justru ia merasa aman dan nyaman didekat Chanyeol.

Apapun yang terjadi didunia ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan belaka bukan?

,

,

Ini terinspirasi sama yang lagi viral, ada cewe yang ngembaliin hp cowo. Bener2 dikembaliin sampe ketangan si cowo. Kalo main twit pasti tau haha

Niat ada sequelnya, tapi sadar sih ga bakal ada yang baca wokwok

Kalo mood ntar dibikin lah sequelnya, itung2 ngilangin gabut -..-


End file.
